


Little Pink Pills: Secondary Testing

by MarvelMaster616



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Takes place after "Little Pink Pills." Krakoa's latest drug, Human Drug Prototype V, is a huge success. But more testing is needed. And that means new test subjects that cover different parameters. That's where Daken and Rachel Grey come in.
Relationships: Rachel Grey/Daken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Little Pink Pills: Secondary Testing

** Little Pink Pills: Secondary Testing **

* * *

**AN: The story is a follow-up to my previous story, Little Pink Pills. That story isn’t required reading for this, but it does certainly help. I was inspired to write this after reading X-Factor #1 and seeing a cover for a future issue. It involves Daken and Rachel, so assume it takes place after X-Factor #1.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-Men or any of the characters. I am making no money off of this. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

_‘These mean inner thoughts or psychic communication.’_

**Warning: This story contains graphic depiction of sex. If you are not at all comfortable with such content, I advise against reading this. As always, I welcome feedback or comments. Please post them on the fanfiction website or send them to me directly via email. Either way is fine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Krakoa – Secure Research Gardens**

_“Krakoan Research Journal Entry Number 6996, as telepathically dictated by Sage, Krakoa’s chief science archivist. It has been two months since the approval of Human Drug Prototype V, also known as Little Pink Pills, Omega Aphrodisiac, and Mutant Viagra. At this point, it’s safe to conclude that the promising results of the initial test have translated well into the general populous. As of this recording, sales of the drug have exceeded all previous estimates. The latest financial report from the Hellfire Trading Company reported profits in the tens of billions. And those figures are expected to grow significantly as production increases to meet demand – a demand that, for the record, has also vastly exceeded early estimates. It would seem our research into the market for effective sexual enhancement drugs was incomplete, at best. But, while sales are robust and production is increasing, the research surrounding Human Drug Prototype V is far from complete. There are still some secondary tests to conduct.”_

Krakoa’s secretive research gardens were more active than ever. Since the creation of several powerful drugs, each born from the island’s unique flora, the status of this emerging mutant nation had grown. It wasn’t just a haven for mutants. It was an emerging global power, flush with resources that humanity had come to value.

The first three drugs were uniquely impactful, giving the rest of the world valuable medicine to alleviate suffering. The fourth, and more recent, drug offered something different for the world. By facilitating and sex at every level, it fostered a new level of pleasure, intimacy, and joy. The market for treating disease was vast, but the market for achieving ecstasy proved far greater.

_“This remarkable drug presents us with unique opportunities. It may not be enough for humanity to value our resources. If they come to associate our effort with something so personal and intimate…well, they’ll have a considerably harder time hating us.”_

Charles Xavier spoke those words at the last Quiet Council meeting. He attempted to hide a bemused grin, but did too poor a job. The implications were clear. If humanity could attribute a better sex life with mutants, then that could only help their kind and serve Krakoa’s interests. To achieve such ends, they had to maximize the potential of these little pink pills.

That was where the extra testing came in. That put even more attention on the research gardens. Emma Frost had been more _insistent_ than usual, complaining constantly to Sage and Beast about the demand for these pills. Even at full capacity, they couldn’t produce them fast enough to ship to market. Beast and Forge had taken up the task of scaling up reduction. Sage remained focused on further research.

The Quiet Council expected a full report of new data by the next meeting. Sage had every intention of delivering. To obtain that data, she organized another ambitious test. It was very different from the first and had very different goals. If her and Beast’s predictions proved accurate, the market for this drug would grow even more. Knowing the stakes and the potential rewards, Sage commenced the next test.

“Attention test secondary subjects,” she announced through an intercom system, “please enter the testing area. We are ready to begin.”

From the observation deck overlooking the test area, Sage unlocked the two chamber doors from opposite ends of the room. She also activated every camera, sensor, and data-gathering instrument that Forge had built into the area. Within seconds, the exotic plant-based technology was operating at full capacity.

Fittingly, this chamber was the same one they’d utilized when Scott, Jean, Logan, and Emma Frost had so effectively tested the drug the first time. Considering who’d volunteered for the secondary tests, Sage convinced Beast and Forge that utilizing this chamber again would maximize their results.

If nothing else, their reactions would be entertaining.

“Oh hell no! _This_ is who you paired me with?” exclaimed a less-than-thrilled Rachel Summers as she entered.

“Well, my _excitement_ for this test is somewhat tempered,” said an equally disappointed Daken Akihiro. “And here I was thinking I’d be paired with someone more _desirable_.”

“Says the guy who will literally fuck anyone for any reason without the need of potent drugs,” Rachel quipped.

“Willingness and need are _not_ the same thing. Some simply do what needs doing.”

“Spoken like a real deviant. No wonder your dad drowned you.”

“Oh, let’s not go _there_ ,” Daken groaned. “I’d rather not remind you whose father married her mother’s clone.”

Sage, even with her computer-like brain, couldn’t stop herself from smiling to herself. Their reactions were as visceral as they were humorous. In most other tests that required intimate mingling among test subjects, that was a liability. In this case, it was critical.

“Please refrain from further bickering. For this test, we need you both to act as informed adults,” Sage told them through the intercom. “Or, absent that, a level of maturity beyond that of children.”

“Piss off, Sage,” scoffed Daken. “Tell me how my father convinced you to set this up. I dare you to convince me otherwise.”

“The sad part is, I can totally imagine my parents going along with it,” muttered Rachel. “They’re probably laughing their asses off this very moment.”

They both glared bitterly up at the observation deck where Sage could see both of them through a one-way mirror. She remained unshaken, standing before the main console and calibrating the sensors in the test area. She knew enlisting Rachel and Daken in this test was risky. Despite the close ties of their parents, they didn’t get along.

In terms of test subjects, the research division couldn’t have picked a less appropriate pairing. Daken already had a questionable history among the X-Men. He’d allied himself with questionable individuals. He’d fought against the X-Men in the past.

“The extent to which your parents influenced our selection policies is superfluous. You signed up as volunteers. We selected you based on the relevant parameters,” Sage told them flatly.

“Translation…this was _definitely_ their idea,” said Rachel.

“You’re free to withdraw now,” she added. “Just know that doing so means going to the back of the line. As such, you won’t be permitted to partake in these _extensive_ experiments. Given how many volunteered for those experiments, I advise you to take that into consideration.”

Rachel and Daken exchanged glances. There was still some obvious animosity. The temptation to just leave was certainly present. The doors behind them were open. The experiment was voluntary. It had to be in order to extrapolate quality data. They might have singed up eagerly, thinking they would get to enjoy experiments similar to the ones their respective parents had done. They didn’t seem to grasp that redundant experiments only brought redundant data.

Sage remained silent while they fumed. She calculated there was a 44 percent chance of them leaving. Beast and Forge questioned those calculations, claiming she overestimated the appeal of this _experiment_. She stood by those numbers, suspecting the promise of such _unique_ data would win out over personal qualms.

“You’re probably right, Rachel. This was definitely their idea,” Daken said, “which is why I’m staying. My father thinks this will dissuade me? He’s wrong!”

“Of course, you’d make this all about your daddy issues,” said Rachel, rolling her eyes.

“Are you claiming your many familial issues aren’t at play?” he questioned.

“Hell no!” she said. “But I know how my parents think. They want us to get along. Nothing else has worked. So, they get creative…annoyingly creative.”

“Does that mean you’re dropping out?”

“Fuck no!” said Rachel. “They want to annoy me like this? Fine! I’ll find a way to return the favor.”

They continued glaring at each other with folded arms, as if to dare one another to leave. Ultimately, they remained where they stood. When they looked up towards the observation deck, their keen senses seeing through the one-way mirror, they made their decision clear.

“Thank you for confirming your willful participation,” she announced through the speakers. “Please make your way to the center of the testing area. We’ll begin the experiment shortly.”

“I’m positively _ecstatic_ ,” Rachel dryly. “This is sure to do wonders for Krakoan science.”

“If you want, I can release some pheromones to relax you,” said Daken tauntingly. “I can make you so amenable that you’ll agree to clean Blob’s toilet for a month.”

“Don’t even _think_ about it,” she scolded. “I’d sooner snort Toad’s sweat.”

“There will be no need for that,” Sage announced. “The experiment requires that you refrain from using your pheromones, Daken. For the data to work, you both must be free of such influences.”

“You want to make this challenging for all of us? Very well,” he said. “Just don’t complain when things get _messy_.”

“Trust me. If this plays out like I hope, nobody will be complaining,” said Rachel.

That came off less like a threat and more like a challenge. There was still some lingering resentment between them, but it had already turned into a rivalry of sorts. That was exactly as Sage had hoped. Both Jean and Logan promised that this would facilitate the experiment. She’d been skeptical. Now, Sage was cautiously optimistic.

_‘I may have to recant my earlier reservations. It might mean importing more whiskey for Logan and reserving a night in the Broken Baths for Jean. But if the data is good, then I deem that fair compensation.’_

Sage proceeded to load the same data-gathering programs she’d used in similar experiments, including the one Rachel and Daken’s respective parents had participated in. As the two bickering youths made their way to the central testing area, the doors closed behind them. Moments later, the exotic plant-like interior came to life and formed a series of structures.

Along the walls and ceilings, those structures contained the various sensor arrays that would gather the data. They had been calibrated to scan a wide range of biometric data, including heart rate, hormone levels, and brain waves. They were already running at full capacity, taking baseline measurements of Rachel and Daken’s vitals. By all accounts, they were healthy and competent. A quick scan of their psyche indicated a mix of stress, agitation, and hostility, more so than previously estimated. That might ultimately benefit the overall experiment for reasons that would soon become clear.

Upon arriving in the central area, the Krakoan technology in the floor activated. Just a few feet from where they stood, a moderate queen-sized bed formed, complete with white bed sheets and a matching comforter. Next to it, a pedestal resembling a nightstand formed. Atop it were two glasses of ice water and two small boxes containing the now-famous little pink pills.

It similar to the setting their respective parents had encountered during the first phase of testing. However, the purpose of that test had been very different. What they sought to achieve with Daken and Rachel went beyond the more _overt_ effects of the drug.

“Test subjects Rachel Summers and Daken Akihiro, thanks again for your willing participation in this critical experiment,” said Sage.

“She’s really going to pretend I’m not pissed off about this,” Daken said, glaring up at the one-way mirror briefly.

“She has a computer for a mind, Daken. She doesn’t have to pretend,” Rachel reminded him.

“For the record,” Sage continued. “this secondary test for Human Drug Prototype V has been authorized by the Quiet Council. It has also been given the highest priority by the Hellfire Trading Company. Its purpose is to build on the success of previous tests. The data of those tests is now comprehensive and conclusive. Human Drug Prototype V is proven effective at stimulating sexual arousal, improving sexual performance, and enhancing the overall sexual experience. Every test among every couple, regardless of their sexual orientation or predilections, has demonstrated a marked improvement.”

“I can feel you glaring at me, Sage,” said Daken. “You’re about to challenging me, aren’t you?”

“These consistent results have created new opportunities, as well as a lucrative market. To realize those opportunities, we must conduct additional tests with varied parameters” Sage continued. “To date, we’ve conducted tests among those in long-term romantic relationships, emerging relationships, casual relationships, and even a few who’ve had no prior relationship at all.”

“I’m sure they enjoyed the results, just as much,” said Rachel, under her breath.

“Get to the point that sets us apart, Sage,” barked Daken, “as though we haven’t figured it out already.”

“One test we’ve yet to conduct involves subjects who actively resent one another,” Sage said, maintaining her overly objective tone. “While the phenomenon of ‘hate sex’ is neither novel, nor scientific, it does pose a relevant question. What impact does Human Drug Prototype V have on this manifestation of sexuality?”

Simply posing the question revealed the lurid details of the test before them. Rachel and Daken exchanged glances again, their bitter resentment still very obvious. With folded arms, muttered a string of curses to themselves, both towards each other and towards their parents for whatever role they’d played in setting this up.

“From an apocalyptic future to _this_ ,” Rachel said with a sigh. “Mom…dad…you’re trying _real_ hard to mess up the timeline.”

“Father, you once drowned me to death,” Daken muttered. “This isn’t quite as egregious, but it’s close.”

Their vitals hinted at even greater agitation. Sage chose not to risk further provocation. That meant omitting a few non-critical details of the experiment. That included the extent of the role their parents played in setting them up for this experiment. Sage calculated that both subjects wouldn’t be able to focus if they knew the full story.

Scott, Jean, and Logan each lobbied to enlist these two for the experiment. Lorna had told them how often they clashed while working in X-Factor. While there were _many_ reasons for this, recent events only intensified that clash. Even though they’d each made an effort to build a relationship with their respective parents, they weren’t entirely on board with how Scott, Jean, and Logan’s relationship had evolved.

It was common knowledge that the three of them had entered into an open relationship. It only got more contentious when Emma Frost entered the picture. Rachel and Daken claimed the lurid details of that relationship didn’t bother them. However, they balked at the idea of building their family around this relationship.

They went out of their way to resent each other, as if to make clear they refused to embrace the blossoming connections within their families. It was a common annoyance, which often undermined the operation of the team. Things _had_ to improve for X-Factor to do its job.

Talking to them individually hadn’t achieved much. This experiment might have been a drastic measure, but having experienced the impact of previous tests, their respective parents were hopeful that Daken and Rachel benefited as well. Given their current attitude, though, that might prove challenging.

“The goal of this test is simple,” Sage said, still documenting the details for the record. “We are assessing the effect that Human Drug Prototype V has for willing partners who actively resent one another. To this end, we’ve provided a standard dose of the drug, as well as a standard scenario in which realize its effects.”

“Two pills and an undersized bed,” Daken commented. “I’ve seen better ambience in a Madripoor brothel.”

“I’m sure you have,” quipped Rachel.

“Additional distractions and externalities will also be minimized,” Sage added. “For the test subjects, their primary focus should be on each other, their resentment, and pursuing the effects of the drug.”

“And you’re hoping we’ll hate each other any less when all is said and done?” Daken scoffed.

“We’ve opted not to make such a _bold_ hypothesis,” said Sage, cracking a slight smile. “For now, our primary concern is gathering novel data.”

Daken and Rachel shot her another bemused glare through the one-way mirror. They weren’t the least bit convinced that novel data was the only motivation at play. Sage didn’t intend to persuade them otherwise. Sticking to the science, she entered a series of commands on the console to initiate the test.

With the sensors now operating at full capacity, the two boxes on the pedestal opened. The little pink pills that had facilitated so many sensual moments were now within reach of two people who’d recoiled at pursuing such moments together. There was still plenty of bitterness, but they showed little inclination to change their minds at this point.

“If both participants are ready and willing, we will commence the experiment,” said Sage. “Please proceed to take one of the pills provided to you with a glass of water.”

“I’d say let’s get this over with, but I’m well-aware of how _extensive_ these effects can be,” said Daken as he reached for one of the pills.

“Tell me about it,” said Rachel. “Emma mixed it with some wine last weekend. She then joined your dad and my parents for a three-hour orgy. They’re _still_ trying to get the stains off the living room furniture.”

“That, I didn’t need to know,” he said.

“Too late!”

The redheaded telepath cast a smug look as she took her pill, along with a glass if water, and gulped it down. Daken just sneered back as he took his pill. It was likely her last clear-minded slight. She had to know as well as Daken that the effects of the drug made coherent banter very difficult.

“I confirm, for the record, that both subjects have ingested a standard dose of Human Drug Prototype V,” Sage announced. “In anticipation of the effects, please remove your clothing.”

There was a tense silence within the test area. Rachel and Daken finally turned away from the one-way mirror and towards each other. The resentment was still there. This clearly wasn’t what they had in mind when they signed up for this latest experiment of Krakoa’s famous little pink pills. However, having ingested those pills, they’d already passed the point of no return.

There was no use scolding each other, their parents, or Sage. Daken and Rachel had a chance to back out of the test. Whether due to pride or impatience, they chose to see it through. They might not like the unique _parameters_ of the test, but they knew how these pills worked. They still had an opportunity to make the most of them.

“And to think, I wore my favorite underwear for this,” said Rachel as she began loosening her clothes.

“You bothered wearing underwear?” Daken scoffed while undoing his pants.

“I’d hoped the test involved a little sexiness,” she said, “something I haven’t had a chance to work on since Kurt and I broke up. Guess I hoped for too much.”

“You can’t be sexy in front of me?” he scoffed with arrogant confidence. “Your loins _must_ be broken.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. _Pretending_ I want to fuck you isn’t very sexy in my book.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Her remarks didn’t temper Daken’s smug confidence. He hadn’t worn much to begin with. In fact, he barely ever wore a shirt since arriving on Krakoa. Having arrived in just a pair of baggy pants, he disrobed quickly. He hadn’t been wearing underwear, either.

As soon as he stepped out of his pants and tossed them aside, Daken moved in closer while Rachel undressed. He openly flaunted his muscular physique, his unique tattoos, and his above-average male endowment. He practically dared Rachel to look at him while she slid her shirt off over her head and undid her pants. She didn’t avoid the sight of his dick, but didn’t feed his ego.

“Don’t act like you’ve got the biggest dick on Krakoa,” said Rachel, now in just her bra and panties.

“I don’t need to act. A great many women – and just as many men – can attest to my endowment,” Daken said.

“And I’m sure the pheromones you use to seduce them had no influence,” she said with dripping sarcasm.

“They weren’t necessary. You’ll see why soon enough!”

“If you’re expecting for me to swoon, alter your expectations…a lot.”

He continued daring her on a primal level, seeking a very certain effect with his nude figure and leering grin. He could’ve just overwhelmed her with pheromones, as he’d likely done with any number of half-willing partners of any gender. He showed surprising restraint. That didn’t make Rachel any less bitter about doing this test with Daken Akihiro.

She maintained her focus and composure as she finished undressing. After unclasping her bra, she telekinetically flung it off, not offering the slightest tease in exposing her breasts. She slid out of her panties with even less enthusiasm, putting no effort into being seductive or sexy. Considering her underwear looked like imported lace panties, which she likely borrowed form Emma Frost, her disappointment was palpable.

“There. I’m naked,” Rachel said, gesturing to herself. “Tits, legs, ass, and pussy. I’m sure you’re astonished.”

“Are you trying to be _modest_ , Rachel?” Daken joked.

“I’m just making everything clear before the drug kicks in,” she said. “We’re doing this. We’re gonna have sex. I’d rather be doing this with someone I like…or at least _tolerate_. Instead, I’m doing it with _you_.”

“I’m not thrilled about my testing partner, either. But you make it sound like a such a chore. If that’s how you approach sex, then you’re doing it wrong.”

“Spoken like a man who will literally fuck anyone, just because he can,” she quipped.

“ _And_ because I’m good at it,” he boasted.

“Quantity isn’t the same as quality, Daken. And if we’re gonna get through this, you better take it seriously.”

“Oh, trust me. I’m always serious when it comes to quality fucking!”

The mood in the test area shifted. A growing tension filled in the air, but not all of it was sexual. The animosity and resentment they’d shown earlier turned into something else. As the drugs kicked in, that feeling intensified.

The effects had already started to take hold. Sage saw the readings come in through the sensor array. They were consistent with what she’d documented in other test subjects. Their heart rates increased, their hormone activity spiked, and their breathing became labored. As more blood flowed to their genitals, Daken’s penis became visibly erect and Rachel’s vagina became noticeably engorged. Every reading was consistent with the signs of intense sexual arousal.

However, along with the usual arousal, there were other noticeable effects. They were subtle and not immediately obvious in the data streams. Sage, thanks to her computer-like brain, made those connections quickly and revised her calculations accordingly.

_‘Amended Research Journal Entry Number 6996, as psychically dictated by Sage. The effects of Human Drug Prototype V have taken hold in both test subjects. However, the baseline dislike between them has triggered some unexpected effects. Their level of sexual arousal is still consistent with previous baseline readings, but the associated brain wave patterns are quite different. Absent traditional passion, love, lust, or attraction, something else appears to be driving their sexual inclinations…something uniquely intense.’_

Sage adjusted the sensors, pushing her computer-like brain to process more data. Daken and Rachel weren’t hiding the extent of their arousal. They didn’t resist it, either. They showed uncanny comfort, being naked and in close proximity to one another. Rachel, now bearing a suggestive glint in her eye, took a step closer.

“You expect me to trust your word _and_ your ego?” the redheaded psychic said in a taunting tone. “Just because my mom enjoys fucking your dad doesn’t mean I’ll enjoy fucking you.”

“What makes you think I care who my father fucks? Or who fucks your mother, for that matter?” he scoffed.

“Oh please!” she scoffed. “You? A guy who wears his daddy issues like one of your tattoos? And in case you forgot, I’m a telepath. Tell me with a straight face the idea of you, Wolverine’s son, fucking me, the daughter of Jean Grey, doesn’t _tickle_ that perverse libido of yours.”

“Says the woman with erect nipples and a fully engorged pussy,” Daken quipped.

“That’s just the drug…and me having not been laid in a while,” she retorted. “It means as much as that raging boner you’ve got going. Our bodies can show us one thing, but it can’t tell us everything.”

With a mischievous, daring look on her face, Rachel began pawing his chest. She traced her hand over the tattoo that covered part of Daken’s upper body, working her way around the sinews of his chest and arms. He wasn’t as heavily muscled as his dad, but he still had plenty of strength in every muscle.

Daken didn’t just stand there and let her grope as she pleased. He slipped in closer, leering over her as he grasped at her naked flesh as well. He was not tactful in his touching, either. He went right for Rachel’s breast with one hand and grabbed her butt with the other. Rachel barely reacted, showing only mild to mixed approval.

It sent a clear message. She was still not convinced. Daken took that very personally.

“You keep saying you don’t trust my word. What could I possibly say to convince you otherwise?”

“For a guy who’s all talk, that should be obvious. Show me!”

Rachel stepped up her teasing touch. She reached right for his dick, squeezing the lower shaft hard and pointing it at her pussy. She was so aroused. He definitely smelled the arousal emanating from her inner thighs. She was really pushing him and it showed.

Her touch triggered a reaction that showed in Daken’s face, as well as his genitals. His already-erect penis stiffened even more, the veins along the shaft bulging with intense arousal. At the same time, he shot her a menacing grin, as if to warn her. Whatever that warning entailed, though, Rachel didn’t listen. If anything, it encouraged her.

“You may or may not be listening to me,” Sage said over the intercom, “but I must state for the record that the test has commenced. Full sexual arousal has been achieved in both test subjects. I’d ask that you proceed to engage in sexual intercourse, but I’ll dispense with such specifics. I calculate they are no longer necessary.”

They definitely didn’t hear her. Rachel and Daken were so locked in on one another, they’d forgotten about the purpose of the experiment. This wasn’t about conducting more tests on Human Drug Prototype V. This was now personal.

Rachel challenged Daken ego, as well as his unique sexual preferences. Being the renegade son of Wolverine, he did not take such challenges lightly.

“Is that what you want? Proof of my prowess?” Daken asked.

“Do I need to repeat how unconvinced I am? Or are your enhanced senses dulled by your ego?” Rachel taunted.

“Then, you’d best brace yourself, you horny cunt! Because I’m going to ravage you like you’ve never been ravaged before!”

A new intensity came over him. It half resembled the demeanor that he, Wolverine, and X-23 often showed when they entered their berserker rage state. Instead of rage, however, a powerful lust consumed him and Daken followed it to the utmost.

Dispensing with words and teasing, he grabbed Rachel by the hips and practically threw her onto the nearby bed. It didn’t completely surprise her, but it still caught her off-guard. Then, with lightning-fast reflexes, Daken pounced atop her like a hungry predator, pinning her down in the center of the bed. Now hovering over her, his every breath seething with lust, he held her arms to her side locked eyes with her.

“Don’t say a fucking word. Just do it!” Rachel urged him.

A lesser woman wouldn’t have been so bold. Whether it was due to bravery or horniness, Rachel made one thing clear. She wasn’t some frail, impressionable woman that he could satisfy with charm alone. If he wanted to back up his bold words, he had make the extra effort. Daken did not back down from such a challenge.

With a lustful snarl, he unleashed his lust upon her. He started by burying his face between her breast, growling as he motorboated her with reckless abandon. While Rachel took in that feeling, he skillfully slipped between her legs, clearing a path to her dripping wet pussy, with which she tempted him moments ago. Still on her back and secure pinned, the beautiful redhead spread her legs and wrapped them around Daken’s waist.

He had her locked into his grasp. She had him locked in hers, as well. Their bodies ached for sex, but their feelings and motivations sought something more. The drug in their system might or might not aid them in that pursuit, but it enabled them to get the basics.

Within their aggressive embrace, Daken aligned the tip of his cock with Rachel’s moist folds. Then, with a forceful thrust that rocked her body as much as the bed, he entered her. Their flesh now intimately entwined, he began humping her hard and fast. From there, the rawest of desires took over.

“Full intercourse has commenced,” Sage reported. “The targeted sensory data is coming in. And the nature of that data is…intriguing, for lack of a better term.”

There was no scientific label for what Daken and Rachel did on the undersized bed in the center of the testing area. By design, the setup was meant to be bland, unromantic, and not very comfortable. It was very different compared to previous tests, including the ones their respective parents had been in. Sage speculated that such a setup was necessary to foster the animosity needed for the test. Once again, her calculations proved inaccurate.

“Rah! Rah! Rrraahhh!” Daken roared as he fucked Rachel relentlessly.

“Fuck! Fuck! Ohh fuck!” she panted.

It was so rough and ravenous. The undersized bed rocked as hard as their bodies, naked flesh smacking and grinding together in a decadent heap. There was little in terms of passion and affection. The disdain and mistrust was still there. It was just being expressed in a very different, very perverse manner.

That expression, spiteful it might have been, still yielded an onslaught of sensual sensations. It wasn’t obvious apparent in their vulgar grunts, but the data streams proved it. Daken and Rachel were experiencing intense, significant pleasure with their hate-fueled sex. It fueled them every bit as much as any resentful sentiments.

Daken pounded his cock into her hard and fast, his feet planted firmly on the bed as he hammered his pelvis against hers. Through such angry humping, he smothered the redhead’s upper body with his hungry lips, licking around her nipples and occasionally nibbling on them. Rachael reacted with louder gasps and high-pitched squeals. She also returned the favor by raking her nails along his back, leaving plenty of marks along the way. In addition, she dug the balls of her feet into his lower back, using her leg strength to deliver some lustful force of her own.

“Harder! Fuck me harder, you fucking asshole!” Rachel barked.

There was a strange blend in her voice. Part came form hate. Another came from lust. As Daken ravaged her and she ravaged him back, it sent them into a strange mental state. Intense physical sensations coincided with equally intense feelings. Whereas love and passion complemented those sensations, hatred and mistrust clashed.

On paper, it should _not_ have been conducive to a satisfying sexual experience, even with the aid of Krakoa’s famous little pink pills. It defied traditional assumptions about what led to quality sex. Again, the data stood in stark contrast to those assumptions.

“Fascinating!” Sage said as she observed both the data and the sex unfolding before her. “The arousal induced by the drugs and the resentment they harbor for each other…it’s manifesting in a unique form of sexual expression. It lacks emotional intimacy, but it brings immense physical catharsis. Could this potentially alleviate their hatred for one another? Or could it _intensify_ it?”

Those questions had many implications, both for the experiment and the potential utility of Human Prototype Drug V. All previous calculations and hypotheses had to be discarded at this point. With one eye on the data and the other on the decadent scene below, she watched on as the test entered uncharted territory.

Daken and Rachel continued carving their own path through that territory. Their destination was still not clear, but their goals along the way remained simple. The hard, heated humping built up a steady, albeit chaotic flow of sensations. It was rough and uncoordinated, but it still sent them barreling to the brink of orgasm. Daken, having been taunted and dared by Rachel, didn’t guide her towards that ecstasy, as a caring lover would. He practically shoved her there.

“Oh! Oohhh fuck! Oh fuck, I’m coming! I’m coming!” Rachel exclaimed, her body shuddering in anticipation.

“Come, you redheaded bitch! Come!” Daken sneered, leaning right into her ear.

His snide voice echoed with ego and arrogance, but it didn’t stop the ecstasy from washing over her. Rachel still climaxed. According to the data streams, it was a quite intense climax, even by the skewed standards of the pills. It also showed in how loudly she moaned when she threw her head back, arched her legs back, and soaked in the feeling.

Daken even slowed his thrusting, as if to watch in triumph as Rachel climaxed under him. He shifted his grip to her thighs, held her legs apart, and shot her a perverse grin as she watched her tremble under the weight of her orgasm. The added heat of her pussy throbbing around his cock only added to that satisfaction.

However, the son of Wolverine wasn’t content just watching a beautiful redhead orgasm by his hands. As Rachel lay writhing on the bed, he pushed her legs further apart and resumed his thrusting, this time with a more selfish indulgence in mind.

“Now, it’s my turn!” he proclaimed. “Take it! Take my cum into you!”

Rachel, still deep in her orgasmic daze, responded with a slurred moan as her body rocked again. Before she could respond with any coherent quip, Daken silenced her with a messy kiss that included excessive tongue. His eager grunts quickly drowned out her muffled moans as he pushed towards his own orgasmic peak.

It didn’t take long. After a brief surge of rough humping, he approached that threshold and crossed it eagerly. As the feeling took hold, he squeezed her thighs harder and let out a euphoric howl that filled the chamber.

“Hrrrr yessss!” Daken exclaimed.

With Rachel still deeply dazed and within his grasp, he pushed his cock deep into her before releasing his seminal load into her hot pussy. It was another gesture of triumph in his arrogant mindset. She challenged him to fuck her in a way to justify his many sexual exploits. As always, he rose to that challenge. The results spoke for themselves.

“Let the record show that each test subject has achieved orgasm once,” Sage noted. “Let it also show that having animosity for one’s sexual partner while still achieving such satisfying sex yields some _unique_ results.”

The conclusions were not yet clear, but the data offered some revealing insights. As with previous test subjects, the pleasure and duration associated with their respective orgasms was greater. It wasn’t as great as the pleasure achieved between partners with loving, impassioned bonds, but it was significantly more than that of indifferent partners. That was bound to have an impact, even for those with less-than-amicable sentiments towards one another.

That impact was just starting to unfold as Daken and Rachel emerged from their orgasmic daze. Daken, now gasping for breath, lingered atop the beautiful redhead. He was still inside her, clinging to her legs and looming over her. Rachel, her hair disheveled and her body glistening with sweat, narrowed her gaze on him. There was little affection in her eyes, but there was a certain sentiment that defied words.

“You arrogant…self-absorbed…asshole,” Rachel said through heavy panting.

“Bitch,” was all Daken got out.

“You fucked me. You fucked me…hard and raw. You didn’t even…pull out. You treated me…like a goddamn cum-dumpster.”

“Yeah. So?” Daken said, callously.

A brief silence fell over them. Only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the testing area. Then, Rachel firmly grasped his face with both sides and leaned her forehead against his.

“I still don’t like you. I still don’t trust you,” she told him. “But damn it! You actually _delivered_.”

“Of course, I did,” Daken said smugly.

“And of course, you’re an ass about it,” Rachel said with a half-grin. “But if _this_ is how you want to go about this…how you want to deal with me…fuck, I’ll take it!”

Then, mirroring the same tactic Daken had used earlier, Rachel crashed her lips onto his in a messy kiss. She even used the added leverage to push him into an upright position, effectively breaking the hold he had on her.

Now in the center of the bed, their naked bodies still very much entwined, the hungry kissing turned into a new round of foreplay. It was every bit as rough as before, complete with heavy groping and some light scratching. There was no effort to further catch their breath or enjoy the afterglow. Daken and Rachel still weren’t done with each other and they didn’t have the patience to wait.

“Hmm…first you question my sex skills. Now, you want more?” said Daken after becoming well-acquainted with Rachel’s tongue.

“Yes. Yes, I do,” said Rachel bluntly.

“Selfish bitch,” he muttered, his smug grin widening. “Very well. But you better prove you can do more than just take my cock!”

“Don’t worry, you perverted freak. You’re not the only one with _skills_!”

It was on. Near as Sage could tell, they’d completely forgotten about the integrity of the experiment. They were more driven by personal challenges and lingering horniness. The influence of the little pink pills was just a catalyst. The ultimate outcome was still not certain, but the path was clearer.

More messy kissing and rough foreplay followed. At some point, Rachel managed to remove his dick from her pussy. Daken was still rock hard. There was no discernable refractory period. He didn’t seem at all reluctant to pursue more sex acts. This time, however, Rachel set the tone.

She started by pushing him on his back and pouncing atop him, just as he’d done with her. From there, she realigned her body into a 69 position so that she had an up-close view of his still-dripping cock. With no hesitation, whatsoever, she grasped the base of his shaft and began giving him oral sex.

“Ah! So _that’s_ how you want to play it?” Daken said. “So be it!”

Just as Rachel began slurping away on his cock, he gorged hungrily on her pussy. He wasn’t the least bit dissuaded by the mix of sexual fluids seeping from her folds. Daken’s bisexual nature seemed to. The taste of cum and feminine juices was equally appealing to him. He eagerly lapped it up, licking along her moist slit and probing her moist depths with reckless abandon.

The hot sound of licking and slurping filled the test area, alongside plenty of muffled moans and grunts. They boasted of skill, but they were downright sloppy with their approach. Rachel just sucked and licked, bobbing her head along the length of his shaft, taking as much of his length as her gag reflex would allow. Daken was just as crude, licking her pussy overt with little tact or finesse. There was no effort to get a feel for what their partner liked. They just indulged in one another’s flesh, enjoying the taste for themselves.

It was crude, yet effective. The data was also erratic, but consistent with basic readings of pleasure. Even if they were challenging each other out of spite, they still enjoyed themselves.

“This is telling,” Sage noted for the record. “They engage in sex acts so crudely. They’re motivated by resentment, but that crude approach stimulates their bodies with such _intensity_. Such intensity is not feasible without the aid of Human Prototype Drug V. The fact it’s so pleasurable, according to the data, implies there is a connection…one rarely explored in matters of sex and sentiments.”

Sage watched on, gathering more and more data as the couple below continued their crude acts. The moaning, gagging, and slurping escalated. Typically, the goal of mutual oral sex was to arouse one another or get them to another orgasm. Daken and Rachel clearly had different goals in mind.

Whatever those goals were, it was impossible to discern from the data alone. Rachel just kept sucking, daring him to spray another load in her face. Daken stepped up his efforts as well, attacking her clit with the tip of his tongue while using a finger to probe her anus. At first, she didn’t seem to notice. After fingering her hole a little deeper, it finally got a reaction.

“Mmf!” Rachel gasped, finally having to cease her oral sex.

“Hmm…you liked that, didn’t you?” said Daken. “Good! Then, you’ll _love_ this.”

He didn’t wait for Rachel to agree or protest. While she was still catching her breath, having sucked him so long and hard, he flipped her over again. This time, he propped up on all fours, facing away from him and looking right towards the one-way mirror to the observation deck. Sage doubted that was by accident.

While Rachel gazed right towards Sage, clutching the bed sheets with both hands, Daken got behind her. He roughly grabbed her hips with one hand, guided his still-hardened cock to her ass, and pressed the tip against her puckered-up hole.

“My ass,” Rachel gasped. “You’re gonna fuck my ass…no lube…just like that?”

“You survived a dystopian future. Surely, you can endure _anal_ ,” Daken said snidely.

“That’s some cold, tasteless logic, Daken.”

“The alternative is you’re too weak to take it.”

She quickly went from a look of concern to one of determination. She had to know that doing raw anal with Daken was bound to be uncomfortable, especially with the rough brand of sex they’d embraced. However, the thought of admitting weakness to someone she resented was even less appealing. That made the necessary recourse clear.

“I am _not_ weak!” she said strongly.

“Only one way to find out,” grinned Daken.

His knees firmly planted on the bed, and his feet dug in for maximum leverage, he thrust forward and entered her. Rachel’s tensed at the feeling, the hardened flesh penetrating her ass. Daken wasn’t careful, either. He pushed it in as far as it would go, straining parts of the redhead’s body that weren’t used to such strain. Even if it wasn’t her first time doing anal, there was clearly some strain.

“Mmm…so nice and tight,” Daken grunted. “Is it too much, Rachel?”

“Fuck no!” she grunted. “I can take it! I can take anything you can give, Daken!”

“Famous last words,” he laughed.

Daken kept laughing as he began pumping his cock into her, showing the same reckless abandon he had earlier. Rachel’s body rocked back and forth to his forceful thrusts. She clutched the bed sheets harder, wincing at first as her body adjusted. Snide grunts and pained groans quickly filled the area. There was clear discomfort for her and pleasure for him, at least at first. As the act unfolded, that dynamic changed.

“Ungh! That’s right, Daken. Fuck my ass! Fuck it!” Rachel grunted as pleasure mixed in with the pain. “You’re such an asshole. Of course, you like fucking them!”

That earned her harder, faster thrusts. Daken tightened his grip on her hips as he fucked her. He even smacked her ass a few times, as if to keep it from feeling good too quickly. It was already too late.

Rachel’s body had adjusted. She took each fervent motion, feeling his cock slither inside her depths and stimulate areas not easily stimulated. She supplemented those feelings by reaching between her legs and fondling her pussy, as if to taunt Daken for thinking he could hog all the pleasure for himself. That rapid shift did not go unnoticed.

“You sneaky…deceitful…cunt!” Daken barked.

“Yes, Daken! I’m a cunt! So, fuck me like one!” Rachel shot back.

It only got rougher and more raucous from there. Daken kept anally fucking her, his pelvis repeatedly smacking against her ass with every movement. Rachel kept taking it, fingering her pussy with more vigor as the sensations kept coming. He was trying to get off again, hoping to fill her ass just as he’d filled her pussy. It would’ve been a powerful act of both spite and domination.

Rachel refused to give him the satisfaction. Between the sensations from anal sex and those she gave herself, she got back to the brink of orgasm. The little pink pills might have helped, but her knowledge of her own anatomy helped more. Just as she sensed him nearing his threshold, she approached hers.

“Mmm…yeah!” she moaned. “I’m taking it! I’m really taking it! I’m going to…come again!”

“You…fucking…bitch!” Daken grunted as he tried to get there first.

It was a selfish race to ecstasy. The data came in so fast that Sage couldn’t tell who was closer, even with her computer-like brain. She could only watch as Daken and Rachel’s ravenous sex culminated once more in an orgasmic release.

“Fuck…you!” they each said simultaneously as they came.

The humping slowed.

Their bodies trembled.

Through the profane grunts and growls, they each experienced another orgasmic rush. It was impossible to tell who came first. Daken was even more domineering than before, leaning over and pushing Rachel’s head down to the bed just before he went off. Just like before, he let out an orgasmic howl as he sprayed his cum into her depths. If that approach was intended to keep Rachel from enjoying it too, he failed.

Even with her face shoved hard into the wrinkled bedsheets, she let out an orgasmic cry. She kept two fingers in her pussy and her thumb on her clit as she climaxed, feeling her inner muscles contract in conjunction with her release. She made sure Daken felt it too. It was a lurid, yet effective slight. Even within an orgasmic daze, their simmering sentiments boiled over.

“See?” Rachel said, mirroring his snide tone. “Told you, I can take it.”

“You took it in every hole. Your mother must be _so_ proud,” Daken said dryly.

“And your dad must be _so_ disappointed,” she retorted. “You fuck a cute redhead _that_ hard…and she’s still not satisfied!”

That brought Daken out of his euphoric daze _very_ quickly. Another look resembling a berserker rage came over him. It was one thing to challenge his sexual prowess. It was quite another to bring his father into the mix.

Rachel, drunk on the bliss and satisfaction of multiple orgasms, just looked back at him with a coy grin. It was not unlike the look Emma Frost often shot Jean Grey when she was around Scott. Against Daken, it had a much more direct effect.

“Ha! You really thought I was done with you?” Daken said menacingly.

“What can I say? I’m _still_ not convinced,” Rachel said curtly. “Like my mother, I have high standards.”

“Then, you’d better adjust them.”

“I will…if you give me a damn good reason.”

At that point, she was no longer challenging him. She was provoking him. Daken, still deep in his near-berserker state of lust, didn’t need much to get him going again. There was a time to enjoy the satisfaction of having anally fucked a beautiful woman. This was not one of them.

With a determined growl that perfectly mirrored his father, he pulled out of Rachel’s ass and pinned her to the bed again so that she was on her side. His dick was still hard, having no noticeable refractory period. Whether that was due to the drug or his own feral lust could not be determined, even with the steady streams of data. Rachel, still sweaty and disheveled, just spread her legs again and invited him to keep fucking her. He accepted.

Hitching one leg over his shoulder, Daken thrust his cock back into her pussy, not even bothering to wipe himself off with the baby wipes provided by the bed. Rachel didn’t seem to mind. She just grasped the bedsheets again, bent her leg back further, and let the ravaging continue.

Sage, having documented every lurid moment of this raucous act, was tempted to cease the experiment. She expected the effects of the little pink pills to prolong and intensify the sexual activity of test subjects. That had already been proven. She didn’t expect its effects to manifest like _this_.

Daken and Rachel were pushing their bodies and minds in ways they hadn’t prepared for. There came a point in every experiment where the results weren’t worth the risk. Both the data and her own psychic abilities hinted they were dangerously close, but not quite there.

“I must note for the record we underestimated certain _effects_ ,” Sage said. “The drug is doing what it was designed to do. It’s facilitating sexual activities…more so than predicted. Sensory readings are close to exceeding certain safeguards. But the test subjects show no inclination to stop.”

That became obvious once Rachel climaxed again, bending her leg back and scrunching the bedsheets in her hands as she writhed from more pleasure. The sheer force of Daken’s humping got her off again, her body in such an aroused state that she needed only blunt force lust to get off.

Daken had plenty of that to offer. If Rachel was that inclined to take it, he wasn’t going to hold back. He would keep fucking her until he’d vented every last ounce of lust. He couldn’t care less what it meant for the experiment.

“These unique test subjects…it’s not yet clear what the ultimate outcome entails,” Sage added to the record. “But I suspect it will defy calculation.”

She’d stopped trying to crunch the numbers. At this point, the only thing she could do was let the experiment play out. The test subjects would either exhaust themselves from so much sex or burn through the drug coursing through their system. At the rate they were going, both seemed equally possible.

Fueled by their boundless lust and simmering resentment, Daken and Rachel kept fucking one another. It was hate sex at its most chaotic. There were no more tactics or agendas. They just channeled every last ounce of resentment into their sex.

It manifested in many forms and positions. For a while, Daken freely alternated between her pussy and ass. Rachel didn’t seem to care which he fucked. She still got off multiple times. She also didn’t let him keep all the leverage for himself. She managed to wrestle it from him a few time, pinning him on his back and riding his cock a few times. That resulted in more orgasms for him and more mixing of sexual fluids between them. Even with those blissful trips, Daken fought back to regain the initiative. Rachel didn’t make it too easy for him, but only because it led to more ecstasy.

Within this dazed, lust-fueled state, however, something remarkable happened. The more they engaged in this ravenous sex, the less their resentment seemed to fuel them. It showed in their expression, as well as their various grunts and groans. There wasn’t nearly as much focused hatred. It was though they’d vented it, along with various sexual fluids. There was still little in terms of affection, but diminishment of such hostile feelings was noteworthy.

“Most intriguing,” said Sage as she watched the data shift. “The bitter resentment that initiated their sex…it’s not nearly as prominent. The desire, lust, and pleasure are still there. But the personal sentiments that made them so hostile…they’re not gone, but they are abating.”

There was no scientific term for what unfolded between Daken and Rachel as their sex played out. It went beyond any physical act or sensation, but its impact was undeniable. They were in a unique position to do something with these resentful feelings with one another. Through rough, chaotic sex, it all came out through that experience.

The duration was a secondary concern, but they did draw it out longer than a usual sex session, even with the aid of the little pink pills. It didn’t culminate in one final shared orgasm. It didn’t end abruptly, either. As Daken and Rachel reached their limits, the pace of their sex just slowed. When it finally ceased, they were both sweaty, out of breath, and utterly spent.

“Hnn…going to be so sore tomorrow,” Rachel groaned. “So worth it.”

“You’re…welcome,” said an equally drained Daken.

“Did I say thank you?” she scoffed.

He scoffed back at her as he finally withdrew from her. Rachel was now out of breath and on her side, still dazed, yet still perfectly coherent. Daken was in a similar position, facing her and wiping the sweat from his brow. He continued growling some incoherent curses under his broth, some of which were in Japanese. Neither he nor Rachel seemed to be enjoying a nice afterglow, but they didn’t appear unsatisfied.

A heavy silence fell over them, even as the sensors continued gathering data. The thick smell of sex and decadence filled the chamber, more so than previous experiments with Human Prototype Drug V. Within this strange environment, a new mood came over Daken and Rachel.

“You’re still an asshole,” she told him.

“You’re still a bitch,” he replied.

“But after what we just did…all the angry, hate fucking…I don’t know. You’re somewhat less intolerable now, Daken Akihiro.”

“That might be the nicest thing anyone has said to me outside a Madripoor brothel.”

They each laughed. It wasn’t fascicous or empty, either. It was a genuine, shared gesture between them. For two people who despised one another earlier that day, it revealed plenty.

“Don’t push it,” Rachel said with a humored grin. “Just take the damn compliment.”

“Duly noted,” he said. “I also find your presence considerably less revolting, Rachel Summers.”

“Does that mean we fucked each other so hard that we exhausted our hate for one another?” she wondered.

“It’s possible. I guess that means the experiment was a success.”

“If that was the real test…seeing if better hate sex could help two people get along…hell, it’s a fucked up test, but you can’t argue with results!”

They laughed again. In the observation booth, Sage laughed as well. It was a fitting way to end the test. In the interest of letting her exhausted subjects recover, she powered down the censors and saved the data.

It had been a unique test and a unique experience for the test subjects. Once again, Krakoa’s famous little pink pills yielded impressive results and uncanny impacts. The extent of those impacts remained to be seen. The Quiet Council was sure to take interest. It was also very likely that they would demand more tests.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to provide comments and feedback. If you have other ideas you’d like to share using these little pink pills, I’d love to hear them. Until then, take care and stay safe!**

**MarvelMaster616**


End file.
